A communication system typically communicates information between two or more end points. One design consideration for a communication system is the amount of bandwidth available to communicate the information. Typically, bandwidth is a particularly expensive factor in designing a communication system. Consequently, techniques to reduce bandwidth consumption or increase bandwidth efficiency may lead to improved system performance and lower costs for the system.